


Coffee

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves to kiss Blaine in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Kurt loves to kiss Blaine in the morning.

He doesn't mean right when they wake up—Blaine is usually still sleeping when Kurt extracts himself from his arms and the warmth of the covers to start getting ready for the day. Not that they never kiss then, and sometimes it's even the kiss that starts their day, when Blaine was up all night writing a paper and Kurt has an early class. On those days, all they can afford is a barely-there brush of lips and whispered, "I love you"s and, "have a nice day"s.

(It's funny, really, because Kurt used to refuse to kiss Blaine right when they woke up, both ashamed of his own morning breath and not wanting to be subjected to Blaine's. But living with someone changes that, waking up some days with their noses touching and their ankles crossed together, so filled with affection and love that the urge to kiss can't be dissuaded by something as silly as _morning breath_ ).

No, Kurt loves to kiss Blaine on the mornings where there isn't a rush. When he has time to make pancakes, ruining his perfect circles when Blaine comes up and kisses him on the back of the neck before he makes himself a cup of coffee (no matter how many ways he tries it, Kurt still isn't a huge fan of drip). Those mornings that are quiet aside from the sizzling of butter in a pan, the sputtering noise of the coffee maker, and Blaine's soft humming.

They're the comfortable sort of mornings where neither of them needs to talk—where the silence is soothing and welcome after so many other hectic mornings. Blaine flits in and out of sight as Kurt cooks, one time showered, one time fully dressed, the next time with his hair gelled down and the only thing unfinished about his appearance are the tails of his bow tie hanging around his neck. He knows full well how to tie it, but… Well, Kurt likes to tie it for him.

The kisses on those morning are slow and lazy. They land on the backs of necks, on shoulders, on collarbones and jawlines, on brow bones and cheeks and the tips of each others noses. It's like a game until Kurt loops his arms around Blaine's neck, the silence broken by the sound of Blaine's giggles, and Kurt kisses him silly until they become less playful and more intimate.

And those kisses, Blaine's lips, Blaine's mouth, always taste like coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80632711377/coffee)


End file.
